Fate Guide
Spells 'Haken Form' *Fate transforms her device into Haken Form which allows her to use various skills. Leveling this skill improves the skills in her spell book. *'Hotkey:' W *'Spells Contained:' **Haken Slash **Haken Saber *'Mana:' 0 *'Note:' All spells in this book share a cooldown. *'Upgrade: 'Upgrade - Zanber Form 'Zanber Form' *Fate transforms her device into Haken Form which allows her to use various skills. Leveling this skill improves the skills in her spell book. Hotkey: W *'Spells Contained:' **Bat Strike **Zanber Saber *'Mana:' 0 *'Note:' All spells in this book share a cooldown. *'Requires: 'Upgrade - Zanber Form 'Haken Slash' *Fate rends her enemy dealing damage and cutting their armor. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 100 damage and reduces armor by 3. **'Level 2: Deals 200 damage and reduces armor by 4. **'Level 3: '''Deals 300 damage and reduces armor by 5. **'Level 4: 'Deals 400 damage and reduces armor by 6. **'Level 5: Deals 500 damage and reduces armor by 7. *'Mana:' 100 *'Target:' Single *'Range: '''50 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 18 seconds *'Upgrade: '''Bat Strike 'Bat Strike *Fate hits an enemy with all her might dealing damage and pushing them back. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 160 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 2: Deals 240 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 3: '''Deals 320 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 4: 'Deals 400 damage and pushes the enemy away. **'Level 5: Deals 480 damage and pushes the enemy away.. *'Mana:' 180 *'Target:' Single *'Range: '''150 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 24 seconds '''Haken Saber *Fate releases a wave of energy from Bardiche, damaging all enemies in front of her. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 100 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 2: Deals 180 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 3: '''Deals 260 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 4: 'Deals 340 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 5: Deals 420 damage to all enemies in a line. *'Mana: '''200 *'Targets:' Ground/Target *'Cast Range: 700 *'Travel Distance: '''850 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: ' 27 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Zanber Saber, Cartridge 1 'Zanber Saber *Fate releases a wave of energy from Zanber Saber, damaging all enemies in front of her. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 100 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 2: Deals 200 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 3: '''Deals 300 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 4: 'Deals 400 damage to all enemies in a line. **'Level 5: Deals 500 damage to all enemies in a line. *'Mana: '''300 *'Targets:' Ground/Target *'Cast Range: 700 *'Travel Distance: '''850 *'Area of Effect: '160 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: ' 27 seconds 'Plasma Lancer *Shoots a Plasma Lance that deals damage on impact which stuns for 0.5 seconds and then explodes in afterward stunning 0.5 seconds and damaging nearby enemies. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 50 damage to the target and 100 damage to enemies in a 300 aoe around the target. **'Level 2: Deals 100 damage to the target and 150 damage to enemies in a 300 aoe around the target. **'Level 3: '''Deals 150 damage to the target and 200 damage to enemies in a 300 aoe around the target. **'Level 4: 'Deals 200 damage to the target and 250 damage to enemies in a 300 aoe around the target. **'Level 5: 'Deals 250 damage to the target and 300 damage to enemies in a 300 aoe around the target. *'Mana: 200 *'Target: '''Single *'Range: 700 *'Area of Effect: '''300 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '27 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Upgrade -Thunder Blade, Cartridge 2 'Thunder Blade *Enemies hit by Plasma Lancer will also be hit by Thunder Blade which bonuces off and strikes multiple targets randomly in a wide area. *'Effect: '''Hits the target of Plasma Lancer dealing * 300 + 200 damage and strikes up to 5 additional targets. *'Mana:' 500 mana when casting Plasma Lancer *'Range: 7000 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: '70 seconds 'Sonic Form *Fate removes her cloack and dons Sonic Sails, increasing her movement speed, attack speed, damage dealt, and damage taken. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect: '''Increases Fate's movement speed by 45%, damage by 40, and damage taken by 20% **'Level 1: Increases attack speed by 50%. **'Level 2: '''Increases attack speed by 70%. **'Level 3: 'Increases attack speed by 90%. **'Level 4: 'Increases attack speed by 110%. **'Level 5: 'Increases attack speed by 130%. *'Mana: '450 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '10 seconds. *'Cooldown: '16 seconds *'Upgrades: Cartridge 3 *'Note: '''This skill is replaced by Over Drive Form when Riot Form is activated. 'Over Drive Form' *Fate further powers up her offensive capabilities with even greater mobility and damage. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect: Fate's attack speed is increased by 200% and move speed is increased by 45%. Each of Fate's attacks now deal + Int * 2 damage and cause her to teleport around the enemy. *'Mana: '''400 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '10 seconds. *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Requires: 'Riot Form Activated *'Note: 'This skill is only available while Riot Form is activated. 'Plasma Zanber *Fate transforms Bardiche into Zanber Form and unleashes a huge blast in a line in front of her dealing damage in a line. *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 800 damage to all units in a line. **'Level 2: Deals 1000 damage to all units in a line. **'Level 3: '''Deals 1250 damage to all units in a line. **'Level 4: 'Deals 1500 damage to all units in a line. **'Level 5: 'Deals 1700 damage to all units in a line. *'Mana: 800 *'Target: '''Ground *'Range: 2000''' *'Cast Time: '~2 seconds *'Cooldown: '''54 seconds 'Cartridges '''Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''42 seconds *'Effect: Haken Saber or Zanber Saber fires a second beam doing 250 damage and pushing enemies it touches. '''Cartridge 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''37 seconds *'Effect:' Plasma Lancer gains 250 bonus aoe range and damage. 'Cartridge 3' *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: 79 seconds *'Effect: ' **Sonic Form does bonus damage equal to Fate's agility. **Blitz Rush is usable 15 seconds after casting Sonic Form. '''Field Barrier *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. '''Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 15 seconds *'''Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires:' Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' +35 to all stats *'Mana:' 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: '46 seconds *'Requires: Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Effect: +50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: Self *'Target: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''25 seconds *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Requires: 'Limit Break Three activated 'Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift *Fate creates 5 orbs surroudn the target area and slow enemies inside. After 2 seconds they then randomly fire AMS piercing Photon Lancers in the target area. *'Hotkey:' S *'Effect: '''Each Photon Lancer deals * 5 + 200 damage in a 350 aoe and slows all enemies by 50%. *'Mana: 750 *'''Cast Range: 2000 *'Area of Effect: '''800 *'Target: Area *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''120 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift '''Recovery *Fate quickly regenerates her strength at the cost of her special abilities and cartridges for 40 seconds. *'Hotkey:' D *'Effect: '''Sets Fate's health and mana to 90% while pushing back nearby enemies 500 range. *'Mana: 200 *'Area of Effect: '''300 *'Channeling *'Target: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'''Duration: 1 second *'Cooldown: '''95 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Recovery '''Blitz Rush *Fate temporarily boosts her physical combat abilities even further, allowing her to reach her enemies in the blink of an eye. *'Hotkey:' F *'Effect: '''Blinks to the target area while boosting Fate's damage by 50% and defense by 25. *'Mana: 200 *'Target: ' **Area **Self *'''Cast Range: **'Minimum:' 100 **'Maximum:' 700 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration:' 12 seconds *'Cooldown: 95 seconds *'Requires: 'Cartridge 3, Sonic Form *'Note: '''Certain magical affects do no stack with Blitz Rush such as Yuuno Heal. 'Plasma Smasher *Fate unleashes a beam of plasma which hits all enemies in a line. *'Hotkey:' G *'Effect: '''Deals 300 + (+ Agi + Int * 3) damage to all enemies. *'Mana: 450 *'Target: '''Straight Line *'Cast Range: '1000 *'Travel Distance: '2000 *'Cast Time: '2 seconds *'Cooldown: '73 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Plasma Smasher 'Riot Form *Fate removes her Barrier Jacket, immensly increasing her mobility and damage output at the cost of defense. *'Hotkey:' X *'Effect: '''Increases Fate's damage by 62 and reduces her health by 779, increases her attack speed, and enables the use of Over Drive Form. *'Mana: 0 *'Target: '''Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: 30 seconds *'Cooldown: '''180 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Riot Form, Limit Break Three activated *'Note: '''Fate cannot have more than 20 strengh or this ability cannot be used. 'Sonic Move *'Hotkey:' C *'Effect: '''Fate moves at sonic speeds in the direction she is facing. *'Mana: 0 *'Travel Distance: '''2000 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: 1 seconds *'Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'Requires: Over Drive Form Upgrades '''Upgrade - Zanber Form *Upgrades Haken Form to Zanber Form. *Fate gains gains 20 damage, 100 health, and 50 bonus attack range. *'Cost: '''15 'Acquire Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift' *Allows Fate to use Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift. *'Cost: 20 '''Upgrade -Thunder Blade *Targets hit by Plasma Lancer will also be hit by Thunder Blade. *'Cost: '''16 'Acquire Recovery' *Allows Fate to use Recovery. *'Cost: 16 '''Acquire Plasma Smasher *Allows Fate to use Plasma Smasher. *'Cost: '''0 *'Requires:' Upgrade -Thunder Blade 'Acquire Riot Form' *Allows Fate to use Riot Form. *'Cost: '0 *'Requires: ''' **Fate has added less than 20 strength. **Fate level 15.